Dennis LaBarre
Dennis LaBarre is a character role-played by Airborne. Description Dennis LaBarre is a current Justice/Judge and former Chief Justice of Los Santos and a part of the Department of Justice. He is a no-nonsense judge who is more than happy to give criminals the maximum sentence possible. LaBarre is one of the longest standing judges along with Coop Holliday (who he still wants to fire because Coop Sucks). He may not care what you think, but he is more than willing to help you out with a weapons license or give police their much desired search warrant. He can be found with the other judges standing on the courthouse steps. Backstory Dennis LaBarre was born in 1986. He grew up on a dairy farm in Maine. His young life was a source of turmoil. After his father took his own life, his mother held him to high expectations to take care of the family and be successful. He was a bright young man and attended high school at the Maine Central Institute, which is an academy for gifted young people. Immediately after high school, and to the dismay of his mother he joined the Army and became an Airborne Infantryman. After retiring, he saw a lot of veterans going through legal issues. He attended college with Coop Holliday and eventually earned a law degree. After becoming an attorney, he influenced the military to create veterans’ courts, and because of his accomplishments they created programs to help veterans with debt, student loans, and addiction. When he came to old Los Santos, Coop Holliday took him under his wing, where he was promoted to a judge very quickly along with Nina Vallieh, who was like a sister to him. In the new city, LaBarre was given the job of Chief Justice when Coop stepped down. He has constantly and consistently proved that he deserves to be in the Chief Justice position. Judge LaBarre’s first case in the court of Los Santos set the precedent that tasers are less than lethal weapons. Recent Events LaBarre recently was on the warpath to get class 2's off the streets of Los Santos, now that those are on the decline, he has since, along with the other judges, turned their efforts towards signing all relevant search warrants. He also broke off an engagement with Dr. Choi Zhangsun, whom he bought a Mustang for (He wants that back). He also doesn't like the person she is dating, a certain Uchiha Jones. In light of that, he has a friendship with courthouse secretary Jean Steele. 'Even though he is separated from Choi, they are are still friends and constantly tease each other about things (especially about who Choi dates). LaBarre, with his judge bank account, bought an apartment in the Jamestown area, home of the 'Vagos. The Vagos surprisingly didn't care, calling LaBarre the nickname, "LaBarrio." Judge LaBarre recently promoted Judge [[Buck Stanton|'Buck Stanton']] to the position of Assistant Chief Justice. Panel of Justices LaBarre announced that he was tired of the label of Chief Justice and collecting city complaints. He decided to create a panel of judges to lead the Department of Justice. The Justice Panel will oversee DOJ activities. The panel consist of Judges LaBarre, Coop Holliday, and [[Wayne Ardson|'Wayne Ardson']]. Quotes * "Denied" '' * ''"Get the fuck out of my office" '' * ''"Dammit '''Choi'"'' Clips * Panel of Justices Category:Male Category:DoJ